


Snowbird

by ArcheryGirl1101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Codenames, Cute Sara, De-aged Sara Lance, Gen, Innocent Sara, Jax is a softie, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Mick Rory, Stressed Rip Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheryGirl1101/pseuds/ArcheryGirl1101
Summary: Legends of Tomorrow Season 1 AU where White Canary is Dinah from Arrow Season 5 instead of Sara Lance.This does loosely follow the Plot to Season 1 LoT for the most part but I do not accept what happened in Episode 1x15.It's better than it sounds





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sara plays a different role in this Story. As does Snart and in some ways Mick. All shall be revealed as you read on...
> 
> Yes, I've used the word "Snowbird" as a possible shipping name but that would just be wrong in this story. All shall be revealed as you read on despite the short starting point.
> 
> Enjoy.

Being recruited onto a future spaceship but a scrawny man with a trench coat was not on Leonard Snart's bucket list for his life. At least Mick was still at his side, it would make this endeavour somewhat less painful.

By instinct he hated everyone from the first moment, given that Stein was onboard and a new science jackass named Ray Palmer - who never knew when to shut his jaw - was going to make this trip Hell. Rip - their "leader" was clearly a moron and probably wouldn't be able to hold onto a clue if it whacked him in the face, Jax was cocky, too young and inexperienced for his own good and would probably end up dead within days of this trip, Dinah seemed tolerable but she was a former cop, he wasn't going to trust her while Kendra and Carter were ignored - Snart wasn't including himself with Reincarnation dramas. Mick was still Mick but there was someone more important back home on Earth besides his little Sister he needed to make sure was safe.

Snart pulled Rip aside and demanded he be taken back to pick up something he left that could not be abandoned

"Explain, for the last time why we are doing this?" Rip demanded

"Shh! I told you, I can't leave this behind for your mission travelling all over time and space" Saying that out loud made it sound even more stupider and unreal, his current apartment was average, nothing boldly stood out but Rip assumed that was the point.

Snart halted outside of a door "Wait here and don't make any sound or movements"

"Might I re-iterate we don't have time for you to pick up this cargo"

"That's an awfully rude thing to say" Leonard exited the room holding something, no some _one_ on his hip a covered by a black blanket and a backpack slung over his opposite shoulder

The lump of blanket began to shift, making a noise of annoyance "Shh, shh. It's alright Snow. I know you're tired" Leonard whispered softly down to the blanket.

"Mr Snart, who is that?" Rip took a step back

"I can't leave my daughter to fend for herself. I promised her I wouldn't be anything like my Father if I could help it. My usual sitter, my Sister, can't stay in one place too long given her behaviour and lifestyle"

"How old is she?"

"She's nearly five, why?"

"There was no records of you Fathering a child, ever"

"That was the idea, it's better to keep her under the radar, we move when we can once people get suspicious"

"Snart, you get 'er yet?"

"Yes. Keep you're voice down" Snart adjusted 'Snow' on his hip.

"Rip, you hurt her in any way, you deal with us"

"Noted. I'll do my best"


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came, 'Snow' woke up in a bed that wasn't her own, it was far too hard and the room wasn't right. She woke up with a jolt. The four-year-old was panting, her blonde messy locks tangling over her face and silver eyes

"Daddy?"

"Good morning, miss Snow"

She yelped at the strange voice speaking to her from nowhere "How can you see me? How do you know my name?"

"Mr Snart has informed me of your presence aboard the Wave Rider. I am Gideon, I am an animated interface or an A.I. that has been installed inside this ship, called the Wave Rider. That is how I can see you"

"Where's my Dad?"

"He is currently in the Control Room with the rest of the team"

"Dad doesn't work in a team, he works with Mick"

"Your Father does not like working with our Captain, Rip Hunter"

"Who's that?" Sara was struggling to take everything in.

"Our Captain and the team's leader. He and I are from the future"

The four-year-old had little to no clue how to process all of that, her Dad would, he was the smartest person she knew besides Mick and Lisa. Seeing the duffel bag on the floor 'Snow' opened it and dressed in herself into clean clothes and underwear; a baby blue long-sleeved shirt, black jeans and slip-on boots, her snowflake clasp was pinned into her hair after she brushed it back for tidiness.

Quietly she made her way around the grey, orange and blue corridors, following the muddled voices that didn't represent her Daddy. Hearing the gruff sound of Mick made the little blonde bask a little safety but she would prefer being in her Father's company, she was protected and safe with him, she peeked around a huge doorframe to see a group of people - and her Father, yay! - with Gid-e-on around a large table, her Father was facing her, who sent a subtle hand gesture to stay put for a moment however it didn't go completely unnoticed.

"Mr Snart, what are you... Oh, hello there?" An old man with glasses directed to her

Bug-eyed fear slammed into 'Snow', she desperately desired to flee but her feet were glued to the ground

"S'alright, Snow. These morons know not to mess with you" Mick called over, allowing 'Snow' to coax herself away from her hiding spot, she purposefully avoided the other adults until she reached her Father, she clenched her small hand into his trouser leg, remaining silent while trying to match all the eyes laying on her.

"Who is this little girl?" The old man asked again

Snart gave a sour look to Stein, "For being a Professor you're an idiot"

"Is that your little Sister?" Palmer questioned

"I'm Snow, I'm his daughter" 'Snow' mumbled

"You named your kid, 'Snow'?" Dinah pulled a face

"No" Snart lifted the child to stand on the table "It's her codename, since everyone is so inclined to ask about her. This is Sara"

"No mob boss to look after her?" Palmer joked, Sara took offence and glared at the dark-haired man

"Don't insult my Dad"

Palmer actually seemed intimidated by the young girl's words and staring.

"Atta girl" Mick complimented. Sara smiled back at him, giggling.

"I think she's cool" Jax said, earning Sara's attention "Hi"

Taking a quick look towards her Father for permission, he nodded once "Hello"

"You're Sara, right? I'm Jax"

"Am I the only one horrified by the fact a four-year-old has a codename?" The old man spoke up again

"Grey" Jax started

"What?" Sara asked, making it sound obvious she should have one.

"Well, introductions have been made, now, Miss Lance I think we should continue our briefing so if you please leave the table" Rip made the mistake of moving towards Sara with his hands placed to pick her up

Sara panicked and jumped off the table, "No! No, you're not taking me away!" She hid behind Leonard's legs

"Hey Pipsqueak" Mick got her quivering attention "No-one's taking you off this ship or away from Leonard. They deal with us first"

Sara glanced towards Rip while staying quiet and made herself small. She didn't listen to the grown-up talk around her

The group, Sara was carried by Leonard, walked into a large room with chairs strew about the area

"Dad?" Sara whispered

"Mr Snart, I would recommend taking Sara back to her Chambers, this process is harrowing enough on adult bodies, children's..."

"What happened to them? The Kid over there is barely a late teen" Snart remarked

"I can watch her, I mean, if that's alright?" Jax offered

"Sara? Your call" Snart hushed to her

"I don't think he's armed" Sara whispered back

"He's not. Come straight back here when we land" Snart directed to Jax as he placed Sara on her feet.

Sara trotted over to him, Jax knelt down and smiled at her "Hey"

"Hi. My Dad trusts you right now but it's only for this trip, you're a good guy"

"OK. I got it. Come on, race you there"

"Cheater!" She called as Jax lead her to relative safety

Snart ghosted a smile until Sara's form disappeared "Rip, ever make a move to touch Sara and I will end you"

"He won't be alone, either" Mick warned

"I apologise but she cannot interfere with our mission"

"You mean _your_ mission, you recruited us to stop Savage to save your family and the future" Snart raised an eyebrow

"Everyone, take a seat. Brace yourself as this can take a toll on the body"

During the strange, warping sensation of the flight all Snart could think about was Sara, he was a professional he knew to distance his mind from Sara during a heist or robbery or anything criminal, he still took time out of his day to spend time with her and play with his daughter, no it wasn't the cliché happy family but it was enough for Snow.

They stopped and the atmosphere was blended, Snart was watching through dizzying focus the doorway

"Gideon?" Rip asked, semi-confidently making his way to his feet.

"I have already instructed Jax and Sara to return" The computer replied

"Hey, Grey. I can't feel my face" Jax complained as he carried Sara through to the control room

"What happened to her?" Snart demanded

"She only fell asleep, Mr Snart" Rip interjected "Don't worry, she'll awake shortly"

"Kid, give her here" Mick barked

"Sara?" Leonard held his daughter close to him hoping she'd wake up to his voice, she moaned in response, not wanting to wake up just yet.

"Snow? Sara, come on, up"

"Are you OK, Dad? Mick?" Sara scrunched her hand in his parka when she popped awake.

"In one piece, are you alright?"

Sara made a positive noise whilst rubbing her eyes.

"Good" Snart was almost starting to regret taking Sara onboard but then he reminded himself that there was no-one else to watch out for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I used some lines from Episode 1 to keep up the reference of plot. No profit is being made, everything is quoted.
> 
> Anything wrong, let me know.

Eventually some time later Snart, Mick and Dinah left to go explore the 70's while the other half were out on their actual mission, Rip made it clear they were needed yet and everyone was bored. Jax nearly tagged along too until he was stopped by Snart.

"Hold it. You're not cool enough to hang out with us yet, besides, someone needs to keep an eye on Sara"

"I'm not your babysitter" Jax whined

"Kid, that wasn't a question" Mick pitched in

"And I'm not a Baby, I'm four!" Sara declared from her seat, swinging her legs.

"Be good while I'm not here"

"You mean like with Auntie?" Sara grinned a little too wickedly for Jax's liking

"Exactly"

At first things were alright, Jax watched Sara while she scuttled around the ship, Jax wondered how Snart had the energy to deal with the hyper-active four-year-old everyday

"How about we play a game? Why don't we play with your cards?"

Sara had gotten bored and disappeared for a dreadful five minutes then returning with a deck of ordinary cards. Jax nearly freaked out again by how nonchalant Sara acted when she returned.

"OK"

"How about 'Go Fish'?"

"OK"

It took a few minutes of explaining how the game worked, Sara then became a natural and then mastered Jax

"You're too good"

"Or I'm just better than you"

"When do you think everyone will be back?" Sara hummed whilst building a card house

"I don't know, Gideon?"

"Yes, Mr Jackson?"

"Sara and I want to know-"

An sudden explosion by the window caused Sara to scream and Jax to fall onto his face "What was that?"

"A thermite grenade, it seems someone is trying to breech the hull" The AI made it sound so nonchalant Jax wanted to yell at her some more

More shot rattled against the ship, Sara had upped her voice an octave at each shot

"Sara, shh, shh" Jax forced while hoping to muffle her cries

"His name is Chronos, he's a temporal Bounty Hunter. The ship is taking heavy fire" Gideon deadpanned

"I know!" Jax just comforting Sara again "Aren't we suppose to be invisible or something? You need to get us outta here, now!"

Once again rapid fire blasted against the Wave Rider,

"Come on" Jax pulled her along while trying to find the exit bay "Why is Chronos attacking us?"

"Captain Hunter is best suited for answering that question"

"Fire any weapons you got on us or something" Jax haphazardly trundled down the stairs dragging a panicked Sara behind him

"Only Captain Hunter is permitted to authorise such an advance"

"Then where is he?" Jax jump down to the exit bay, letting Sara go and stumble to the floor. He skidded to a halt after several green blasts barely missed him by the exit door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You stay back, it's not safe" Jax ushered her behind a large crate

Anxiously the pair waited to hear and see what was happening, continuing gun shots and several voices were heard, after minutes one voice being that of the familiar Stein as he entered the ship with Palmer behind him.

"Time to merge- Sara? Jefferson that was highly danger-"

"I get it, we gotta do this"

Gold fire lit in front of the young girl, above a blue metallic body flew over her leaving her alone by the door, more people were approaching, Sara knew the worst thing you could do was make yourself a still target so she raced back to hers and her Father's room to collect her 'Pitcher' and her headphones that came with it, she stuck her miniature silver night-stick in her boot. She decided to keep it there from no on in case something like this happened again.

The ship began to move again, Sara didn't feel safe anymore, slowly and carefully she made her way back to the control room

She was ready to pounce at the doorway until a comforting voice called "Friendly fire!"

"Dad?" Relief washed over the young girl

"Are you alright?" Snart knelt down by his daughter, taking notice of her weapons and their placement

Sara nodded "Kid, I told you to watch her, not abandon her in the middle of a fire fight"

"I had to fuse with Grey to help stop Chronos!" Jax shouted back

Sara covered her ears, she hated it when people raised their voice, especially towards her and her Father.

"Let me guess, you dragged her across the ship to get to the exit then left her vulnerable?" Snart raised an eyebrow

"Yeah, so?"

"Have you any idea what Boba Fett would have done to her had he boarded this ship?" Snart was getting angry at Jax

"No but Gideon would of helped out"

"You're relying on a computer to keep a four-year-old safe?" Mick jabbed

"Mr Snart, is there anyone, anyway Sara can be safe back on Earth, your time?"

"No"

"What about her Moth-"

"He said, 'No' dumbass" Mick pressed "What part of that isn't understood?"

"Sara, go to your room"

Sara nodded and made a hasty exit

"Ever bring up Sara's Mother again and you will be punished" Snart left, finding Sara not too far from their designated room, he swiped her off her feet and sat down on the bed with her

"I'm sorry I left you alone, Snow"

"It's OK, Dad. I knew you'd come back. You always do"

"I shouldn't have left you with the moron I deemed fit to keep you safe. You're not hurt, are you?"

"Nope" Sara smiled at her Father, it faded into a yawn "I'm tired"

"I see that, I think you've had enough adventure for today. Time for bed"

Snart laid down on the bed with Sara already dozing on his chest - she never asked for a story because she didn't need one. Leonard wasn't going to sleep until alcohol entered his system and a lot of it was due tonight. The soul-retching fear of losing his little girl was harrowing enough but to have that idiot kid put her in danger on purpose... No. No, that didn't happen. Only once has harm ever come to Sara and that was enough for Snart to feel semi-comfortable with, that day cost him enough as it was...  
Snart blinked himself out of his thought-process. About ninety minutes had passed, Sara was out, still draped over his chest. Slipping her onto the bed with practiced precision, he threw his coat over her after taking away her boots, night-stick and 'Pitcher'.

He pulled off his goggles and placed them with Sara's things.

"Computer" Snart demanded

"Yes, Mr Snart?"

"Lock this door until I come back"

"Of course, Mr Snart. For future reference my name is Gideon"

"Didn't ask, don't care. Just keep her secure for tonight" After hearing the mechanical lock Snart moved away from guarding the door. He could almost hear and smell Mick simultaneously as he entered a small back room filled with booze and food.

"She alright?" Mick grunted

"She's fine. She's asleep right now. I must of followed"

"You didn't miss much. I know that look on your face. You were thinking about her again"

"Mick," Sanrt warned, sending his cold ice-blue eyes towards Mick's drunken dim brown ones

"Does Sara know?"

"Know what?"

"The accident"

"No. Sara hasn't asked about her Mother, she was far too young to remember any of what happened. She met me only days later"

"So you weren't always there" Dinah's voice caught both criminals attention

"How much of that did you hear?"

"Enough. So Sara didn't always know about you?"

"I knew, she didn't. We have been together for three years, she's nearly five now"

"What happened to her Mother?"

"That's none of your business" Snart snapped back

"Touchy"

"For a reason, birdie" Mick added

"Sorry" Dinah apologised "Given what happened today I'm surprised your still not with her"

"I don't coddle her, not in my nature. I care about her"

"You think she'll desire to steal when she gets old enough?"

"Maybe but I'm not forcing her. A Crook's life can be a lonely one" Both Snart and Dinah became away of Mick's head resting on the table, snoring his troubles away "Exhibit A, over here can teach you that. Now, if you'll excuse me" Snart made a show of getting up and leaving the room.

Snart's door opened immediately, there was Sara still asleep and hidden beneath his jacket. She could easily hide from him and from any low-life criminal who barged in or tried to steal their goods on a job

Snart encountered a strange dream - maybe another side effect of the time travel - he didn't know what this endeavour was doing to him internally. Sara in front of him but she wasn't the four-year-old he knew and cared for, she was a woman, relatively tall, wearing a leather white suit, she faced away from him, her snowflake clasp was still in her hair, this time resting on the edge of a braid at the side of her head "Why didn't you save me?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: OK. I Don't Own anything that belongs to DC's Legends of Tomorrow. That's all the CW, DC and the show's Writers and Producers.
> 
> Had to re-watch some clips from Episode 3 to make this, forgot how emotional it was for Snart.
> 
> I don't recall anything ever being said about Snart's Mother except that she was beaten by Lewis so if what I've said is wrong please let me know and I'll change it ASAP (Will make sense later)
> 
> Bold are thoughts
> 
> Italics are the Past
> 
> Next Chapter probably won't be this long next time. Enjoy...

Leonard woke up, wondering why or what the Hell made him dream that. Then something felt wrong, more importantly a little empty. Sara wasn't there in their room. She didn't usually wake up this early, it was only 07:08AM according to the digital clock.

"Sara?" Leonard sat up and inspected his room, no sign of his four-year-old. She wouldn't have strayed far considering they were on board a spaceship, he'd let her know about the underpass he'd found later. Maybe some coffee would do his some good, if he could find any, well, he is a 'respected' thief, he'll have his way.

Moving around silently he could hear Sara and Rip having some form of discussion

"Miss Snart, if you please give me that back I could get on with my work"

"I just wanna know what it is"

"Just-" Snart heard some scuffling and a little giggling "Sara, please give me that back"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to injure yourself"

"Sara" Snart pushed himself again the doorframe "What are you doing?"

"I thought it was a compass" Sara held up the device, it was clearly armed and since Rip was desperate to get it back Snart deemed it to be unsafe

"Sara, let me have a look at that"

"OK"  
Snart took it from Sara, made a show of inspecting it - concluded he had no idea what it was - walked over to Rip and passed it to him "That's how you get her to do something, don't grovel or beg. She'll take that as a challenge, that's not a compass is it?"

"No, it's an old weapon of mine, I thought I stored it away"

"She's good at finding things that she shouldn't"

"I'm guessing she gets that from you?"

"Exactly. Sara," he warned as she was creeping up towards Rip's pocket "It's a sixth sense. I'm guessing it's instinct"

"Of course it is" Rip snapped under his breath

Sara was staring at him, concerned

"What?" Rip hissed at her unintentionally

"You're in a mood" Sara pouted, approaching her Father

"Yes because when I ask you to do something, Ms Lance, I expect you to follow order"

"Lance? I'm Sara Snart, who's Lance?"

Leonard gave Rip a silent death glare, cocking his head forward

"I... I misspoke, apologies, Ms Snart"

"Dad? Who's Ms Lance?"

"No-one you need to worry about, Sara. Go through and find Mick, I'm sure he's dying for your company" Snart patted Sara on the back of her head, Mick's hangover would be delighted to reunite with Sara's morning "routine" involving a lot of questions and puppy-trailing.

"Don't ever mention the name again. She doesn't remember and I don't plan on those memories resurfacing any time soon"

"Mr Snart I-" Rip cleared his throat, gather the rest of the team, I am going to share the next mission with you all"

"More time travel... goody" Snart rolled his eyes

Once all eight, plus Sara who was quietly sitting by he Father's side and listened to the time traveller's plan, this time involving going much further into the past than just the 70's. This time they were going back to Egyptian times. At least that was the original plan. Knowing that there were two smaller time ships on this thing Snart had an idea, maybe his past self could do with a little saving, maybe in the long run it would set things right for Sara but that was wishful thinking.

While the others were readying themselves for Vandal Savage again Snart and Mick, followed by the four-year-old blonde boarded onto the spare craft, unfortunately another member had the same idea. Jax.

It took minimum convincing considering how naïve the Kid was, even Sara added in a little persuasion. When Sara really wanted something or had to help with a job back in Central City she could switch on the Snart Charm, no-one could resist her. Jax caved, Snart could complete his mission while keeping an eye on Sara, he couldn't always rely on people watching her for him.

Finding his old house - after the robbery with Mick, of course, that they'd gotten away scot free from - all those broken and long-forgotten memories were tricky to ignore, he entered his house with practiced skill, Sara clutched at his side while Mick waited for them. Once closing the door Leonard knelt down in front of her "Keep quiet, don't touch anything and stay by my side at all times"

Silently Sara nodded as Leonard escorted them around the house, the stench of beer was enough, all the empty bottles strewn about the house almost made Snart uncomfortable, the poker games he'd listen to through the walls and floorings, he learnt the hard way not to eavesdrop so openly, he halted at the sight of his innocence of childhood, a colouring book and his old teddy bear.

_"I came down for a glass of water" Leonard's heart sunk as he turned, pulling Sara behind him "I'm Leo. Are you friends with my Daddy?" His younger self asked_

"Kind of," Snart answered himself

_"I think my Daddy's sleeping"_

**'Ah... that old lie' Snart reminisced**

Snart decided he would do this, he'd make himself stronger in the past, he had to be, though Lisa wasn't around just yet in this point of his life she wasn't far away, she would need someone to protect her from the evil that was her drunken abusive Father. The Emerald suddenly felt heavier in his pocket than before.

Kneeling down on the floor he ask to Leo "Can I tell you something, Leo? It's important" **'You have no idea, Kid...'**

Leo nodded his head

"Don't ever let anyone hurt you ever, not here" He pointed to his head "and especially not here" Leonard gently placed his finger of his younger self's chest where his heart lay "No matter what you always have to look out for yourself, OK? You understand?" **'And your little Sister and Sara when the time comes'**

_"I think so" Leo replied, weight in his voice._

Sara had squeezed Leonard's jacket, someone was behind them, with a gun as the familiar sound of a one cocking echoed through the empty house. Leo left while Sara whimpered. Leonard got up slowly to face his Father, Lewis Snart, the drunken bastard who made his childhood and Lisa's a living Hell, sending him to the path he was on to this very day. Snart hated his Father unimaginably but he couldn't kill his Father, not yet anyways. Ushering Sara to the side, he patted her shoulder twice, their signal for 'Stay here and keep quiet no matter what'

Pulling a hard angered face Leonard faced his oldest Demon.

_"Talk fast, or you take a bullet" Lewis demanded as he aimed a light in Snart's direction with his free hand "What are you doing in my home?"_

Leonard was sure he sneered, this was never a home, it was a cold house the underwent beatings and drunk escapades but he needed to focus "A favour for you" **'One of the many and hopefully not the largest mistakes of my life so far'**

He goes to reveal the Emerald until Lewis interrupts with a "Watch it"

Undeterred Snart revealed his hand was only full of a rock, not a gun "Relax" Having to physically restrain himself for this long was painful but Lisa and Sara were his vital reasons for remaining calm.

_"How did you get that-"_

"Two days from now you try to steal this and you get arrested and you spend five years in Iron Heights"

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Cut the crap" Leonard was losing his patience "We both know that if I go down to the basement right now, I'll find floor plans for the Central City Museum. Let's just say I saved you the trouble... and from being arrested" His Father was sloppy in his work, crucial mistakes Snart knew how to avoid from a young age. After Prison, Lewis became the worst Father known to man, Snart's mother left only a short time afterwards unable to handle Lewis leaving only Snart and a too-young Lisa to defend themselves. Leonard did his best, but it wasn't always enough.

He placed the Emerald on a side table a little harder than he intended, the longer he stayed his pent up rage increased

_"How do you know all of this?"_

"The same way I know if you even think about raising a hand to your Wife and Son. I know who you are. I know the man you become and it's all I can do to keep from ending you right here, right now, but if I do that means my Sister is never born so you get a pass"

Storming away from the Monster, taking Sara's hand the pair walked out of the house. He never treated Sara the way Lewis did him.

He avoided Mick's eyes for a moment, he could hear Sara's distraught sniffling "Time to go" Sara was hauled onto Snart's hip, she was still trying so hard not to cry. Snart hated seeing and hearing her cry, he wished she would stop but she was four, he wasn't going to yell or criticise her for being emotional

"Hey Pipsqueak, find anything worth taking?" Mick distracted her

"Mm-mm. Daddy said not to touch anything. He gave that man the big green rock"

"Emerald, Sara. It's called an Emerald" Snart added, finally ready to speak again.

"Can we go back to the ship?"

"That's where we're heading now, Pip"

Sara had calmed down by the time they boarded the Wave Rider again, she had dozed off missing Rip Hunter lecturing the three other adults.

Sara woke up momentarily to see her Father with a saddened look on his face and disappointment running through his eyes

"Dad?"

"Go back to sleep Sara"

"But you're upset..."

"The man we met earlier. I told him not to do something but he did it anyways" **'How could I have not made that clear? I did his job so he could avoid Prison and he wanted more... Selfish bastard'**

"He isn't smart then"

"No he isn't" Leonard whispered, petting Sara's blonde locks

"G'night Dad"

A few hours had passed into the night, Sara woke up in needing a drink. She found Kendra sitting alone at a table, crying.

"Why are you sad?"

Kendra jumped at Sara's voice

"Oh. Sara..." Kendra wiped her tears away "Do you remember Carter, the man who I was close friends with?"

Sara had to think, she hadn't interacted with many of the team at this point "Sort of. Why?"

"He's not here anymore, he uh... He had to go away"

"Is he coming back?"

"I don't know yet..."

Sara padded over to the distraught woman, her tiny hand rested on Kendra's knee. Kendra picked her up and hugged Sara, which the younger complied gracefully.

"I'm sorry you're sad about Carter. Do you miss him?"

"Yes but I'll find him soon"

"I hope so too. Are you OK, now?"

"Much better thanks to you. I think you should be in bed right now"

"You too. Night"

* * *

The next morning Carter's funeral was held in an empty grassy field. Sara didn't understand what was going on or why she was dressed in all black, but respectfully she remained quiet and held her Father's hand. Kendra placed flowers on the new grave - (a new word Sara got to learn that day) - and words were spoken by their Captain. Eventually the team were back aboard the ship.

Thick heavy atmosphere clouded the Wave Rider but the team had to move on from Carter's departure. Vandal Savage needed to be taken care of.


End file.
